Kirby: DLF Characters
This page lists every character in the game Kirby: Dream Land Force, with their movesets and in-game descriptions Starter (The characters you start with) Kirby Kirby is the round, pink, hero of Dream Land! He can't do much on his own, but can inhale enmies to get their Copy Abilities! Skill 1 - Inhale '''Inhales an enemy to gain their ability. Crouch with an enemy in your mouth to swallow or press again to spit out projectiles (Starter) Skill 2 - '''Slide '''Slides forward, doing minor damage and breaking obstacles (Starter) Skill 3 - '''Star Synergy '''Uses the power of the stars to increase all stats (Unlocked at Level 5) Skill 4 - '''Air Puff Charges up and fires a large air puff that sends enemies flying! (Beat Whispy Woods) Skill 5 - Star Spit Fires a large star that destroys anything in its path! (Unlocked at Level 12) Meta Knight Meta Knight, then strongest knight in Dream Land! His sword, Galaxia and Dimensional Cape make him as tough as he is! Skill 1 - Knight Slash Slashes rapidly with his sword and ending with a powerful blow. (Starter) Skill 2 - Sword Beam '''Launches a Sword Beam at the opponent, a pretty formidable ranged attack. (Starter) Skill 3 - '''Star Synergy '''Uses the power of the Star Warriors to increase all stats (Unlocked at Level 6) Skill 4 - '''Dimensional Cape '''Traps enemies in the cape and delivers a powerful slash on them. (Defeat 25 enemies as Meta Knight) Skill 5 - '''Mach Tornado '''Spins with his sword rapidly, sending enemies into the air and doing large amounts of damage (Unlocked at Level 16) King Dedede Kind Dedede, the ruler of Dream Land! With his iconic hammer, nothing stands in the way of this offensive player. Skill 1 - '''Hammer Slam Bashes enemies with his hammer. Hold down to charge. (Starter) Skill 2 - Hammer Spin '''Spins around with his hammer, hitting anything in his path. (Starter) Skill 3 - '''Triple Slam Does three consecutive hits with his hammer. The last hit is the strongest. (Level 4) Skill 4 - Hammer Flip Does a powerful swing with his fiery hammer, doing TONS of damage! (Level 18) Skill 5 - Inhale '''Inhales enemies like Kirby, but cannot swallow them, only spit them out. Not as fast, but does more damage. (Copy Abilities 10 times as any Kirby) Bandana Dee He's not just any Waddle Dee, he has a spear! One of the royal guards for King Dedede, this small guy packs a punch! Skill 1 - '''Spear Stab '''Stabs enemies with his spear. Press rapidly for a Multi-Jab (Starter) Skill 2 - '''Spear Throw '''Throws his spear in an arc. Hold down to angle (Starter) Skill 3 - '''Dash Thrust Dashes with his spear in front of him, doing large knockback (Level 3) Skill 4 - Spear Copter Spins his spear like a probeller, floating him in the air, damaging enemies. (Level 10) Skill 5 - Skewer Dashes forwrd, skewering multiple enemies on his spear, beofre sending them flying (Defeat 25 enemies with Dash Thrust) Boss (Unlocked by beating bosses) Magolor This Halcandran was posessed by the Master Crown, and Dark Matter! Now, he's trying to make it up to the heroes in any way possible Skill 1 - Electric Surge Attacks with a powerful field of electricity (Starter) Skill 2 - Corkscrew Performs a corkscrew forwards, ramming through enemies (Starter) Skill 3 - Fireball Fires a purple fireball that has a chance to burn enemies (Level 6) Skill 4 - Electro Ball Fires a powerful ball of electricity that has a chance to paralyze enemies (Level 12) Skill 5 - Summon Summons a random helper to help you attack. Only one can be out at a time. Only uses Helpers you own (Unlock 5 Helpers) Susie The secretary for the Haltmann Works Co. After being thwarted by the heroes, she decided to help them defeat Dark Matter Skill 1 - Electro Twirl Spins around with a field of electricity, damaging anyone that touches her. (Starter) Skill 2 - Mech Gets in her mech. This is when the real battle starts. Requires holding button for 5 seconds (Starter) Mech Skill 1 - Self-'Destruct' The mech explodes, damaging enemies, but not you. (Starter) Mech Skill 2 - Missile The mech fires missiles that slightly home towards enemies (Starter) Mech Skill 3 - Electro Spin A more powerful version of Electro Twirl done in the mech. (Defeat 10 enemies with Electro Twirl) Mech Skill 4 - Drill Rush Dashes forward like a drill, hurting everything in her path. (Level 10)Category:Kirby DLF